


(with one kiss) you inspired a fire of devotion

by jinxed_lulu



Series: 30 Days of OTPs [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is then that Skye learns how different Grant Ward is as her boyfriend vs the imagined lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(with one kiss) you inspired a fire of devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

When Skye was first really getting to know Ward, in the very early days with him as her S.O., she figured him to be an amazing lover—the kind of man you take to bed and never get any sleep and naught but a few words were spoken. Not once did she ever stop to imagine what he’d be like in the role of boyfriend; even when the stirring of deeper feelings began to make themselves known.

But after the mess that was HYDRA, Ward the Prisoner and learning of her powers and Inhuman status, when Skye’s finally forgiven him enough to feel those positive emotions again without a bitter sting attached, she decides it’d be okay to add romance to their relationship. It is then that Skye learns how _different_ Grant Ward is as her boyfriend vs the imagined lover.

For whatever reason, when she thought of Grant in a sexual setting in the beginning, he was almost _wham, bam, thank you ma’am_ after the encounter. Maybe it was because Agent Ward never exactly seemed to like touch—often going out of his way to avoid the simplest of back and shoulder pats. The reality however? It could be said that Grant the Boyfriend thrived on touch; like now he went out of his way _to_ have a physical connection to her.

It came as no surprise to most that she was an affectionate kind of person, even giving platonic types of PDA to friends, it was just wired into her nature. Yet it was ten kinds of amazing when it was Grant who initiated their first episode of PDA as a couple—and it had been a kiss to the corner of her mouth—Skye having held back to make him comfortable. Sometimes she was left to guess if this was him glorying pleasant kinds of affection, after having been positive touch-starved by his awful parents and the monster John Garrett (they’d talked multiple times about the different types of abuse Ward had suffered at different hands).

Then came the times Grant came across as this wholly insecure creature; those moments cracked and bled Skye’s heart. Not _once_ did this man, who she loved more than anything or anyone, feel he was good enough for her. Skye made a point to tell Grant that she loved him every day, told him in actions and words that she’d never leave him. It works in the moment, his beautiful smile and passionate kiss tell her so, but later all the faults beat into him by all the monstrous adults in his life creep back in.

Feeling a warm but light touch on her shoulder she looks up from her laptop to see Grant standing slightly behind her with one of his little smiles gracing his face.

“Have time for a break?” he questioned, voice just above a whisper.

“For you, Robot? Always,” her response was given with a coy smile and flirty tone, as Skye pat the spot next to her on the loveseat.

As he moved to sit, he slyly took her computer and moved it to the table in front of the little couch. Grant seated himself sideways with his leg tucked up under and used his hand to turn her face towards him, then leaned in to give feather-light kisses on her cheeks. Skye even heard him murmur, “I really missed you,” as he placed a gentle kiss closer to her mouth.

Unable to help herself, the tiniest giggle escaped, “but you just saw me not eve—”

Her words got cut off and swallowed by his mouth, as he began to kiss with more pressure and explore with his tongue. And suddenly Skye can no longer remember why she was ever laughing or going to say in the first place—it is a condition she has, that this man can kiss her too active mind _blank_ , not that she was complaining. She let herself go, content to follow his lead, all too happy to ignore her body’s need for oxygen.

“Oi!” yelled out Hunter’s rough voice, “this is a public space! If you lot want to do _that_ , then maybe you should get a private room!”

Hunter’s interruption breaks them from their lustful haze; she isn’t really sure how long into the kiss he came in—it could have been minutes or _hours_ —but somehow Skye had crawled her way onto Grant’s lap without even knowing it. Quickly she tucked her head into Grant’s shoulder to muffle the laugh that was dying to come.

“Get a room,” Grant said, and from his smug tone she knew the cocky smirk that would be on his lips. And she could feel his chest vibrate with the words as he stood, while keeping his hold on her. “Yeah, we’re going to get right on that.”

“Sorry, Hunter!” Skye yelled back with a laugh, having removed her face from hiding. A few more helpless giggles came before she could compose herself. “Why is it always him to walk in on us?” she asked as Grant carried her into his bedroom.

“Don’t know. Don’t care,” he answered, voice deep and husky, pressing kisses to her neck. “No more talking.”

With that, he kicked the door shut, and Skye allowed her mild to be wiped blank, again.  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


End file.
